


You’re an Idiot (Elias/OFC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Refusal to admit feelings, slight angst, weight issues mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Summary: Kylie is a diva on the WWE main roster, currently feuding with Nia Jaxx and Alexa Bliss as well as teaming with Elias for the Mixed Match Challenge. Forced to travel and tag together, the two grow close, even if they won’t admit it out loud.Requested: NoWord Count: 5087





	You’re an Idiot (Elias/OFC)

**Author's Note:**

> (I know Elias tagged with Bayley for the mixed match challenge, but we’re pretending for the sake of this fic that it was our lovey OC that was with him. This won’t exactly follow the current or accurate story lines) It’s been a while since I’ve written for WWE so I’m rusty; apologies for that. I welcome CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and opinions.

“Elias, please!”

Whether it was the desperation in my tone or the fact I snagged his forearm tightly, I couldn’t be sure, but the so-called drifter finally stopped. A heavy sigh preluded his exasperated question as he turned slowly my way, shaking my hand from him easily.

“Why would I allow you to ride with me? Don’t you have some friends you can go annoy?”

Frustration was building up at his nonchalance but I tried to hold it in for the sake of necessity. Everyone knew he was full of himself but I was sure deep down he was a good guy; good enough not to leave his tag team partner in the arena without a ride at the very least.

“My friends have already left. I was supposed to ride with Bayley but she got pulled into a ride along. Everyone still here is either doing ride along or their vehicle is full. You’re probably the only person driving alone tonight. Plus, we’re teaming up for this Mixed Match Challenge. It’d do us good to at least know something about one another before we have to do this thing,” I urged.

I knew my logic was sound but I was starting to doubt my faith in him as he simply stared me down. After a good minute or two, he rolled his eyes but gestured stiffly to the SUV.

“I drive. I choose the music. I choose if, and when, we stop.”

“Understood! Thank you, Elias!”

I flashed him a warm smile as I grabbed my bags up quickly, hurrying before he could change his mind. My bags landed heavily in the trunk and I shut the hatch just to rush up into the passenger seat with my drinks and snacks under my arms. The seatbelt clicked loudly in the quiet car.

As sneakily as possible, I chanced a look in the big man’s direction from under my hair. Despite his obvious irritation moments ago, he seemed rather calm now, features softened as he concentrated on driving out of the garage.

He was an incredibly handsome and talented man. I considered myself lucky to be his partner in the tag challenges coming up, but his attitude also grated on my nerves to no end sometimes.

“I know I’m wonderful to look at, but you’d be much more useful getting the address up on the GPS and turning on some music,” he muttered, flicking on the blinker as we came to a stop, eyes darting my way for a moment.

With a little squeak of embarrassment, I rushed out an apology and snagged my phone up, turning on the GPS maps and entering our next location.

“About three hours,” I announced, “What kind of music do you prefer? Rock? Country? You don’t strike me as a pop guy.”

“Rock is fine,” he replied, “I’ll tell you if you need to change the song.”

I made a noise of understanding as I brought up Pandora and set it to today’s rock. The first strings of Sweet Home Alabama filled the vehicle and I had to grin, it being a favorite of mine. Internally, I cheered when he didn’t demand I change it. I set my phone on my lap and leaned back in my seat to open my bottled iced coffee and the bag of sliced apples.

The music was a welcomed buffer to the silence surrounding us. Somehow, it wasn’t as awkward as I expected. I knew he’d rather not hear me talk, which was a blessing seeing as how I was terrible with small talk.

The first snap of the crisp apple between my teeth drew a small groan of satisfaction from my throat. There was nothing as good as fresh Gala apples, except fresh Gala apples with peanut butter. I was still pissed I’d forgotten the small jar of nut butter at our last hotel.

Once I’d finished a few slices, enough to curb the growling hunger in my belly, I brought my phone back up and opened Twitter.

Pictures from tonight’s matches flooded my feed. Times like tonight made me really sit back and look at how far I’d come in my career as a female athlete and helped me remain humble. I was somehow granted the opportunity to preform with the likes of Bayley, Asuka, Alexa, Sasha, and Charlotte, and all the other spectacular females on the roster. Not too long ago I was wrestling in ROH and even did a short stint in CZW. I honestly never thought I’d end up in the WWE, although it was definitely my end goal.

A notification from Naomi popped up and I had to grin as the picture loaded onto my screen; a selfie from snapchat with the bunny ear filters that was taken before the show tonight. I liked it and commented a wink face in reply before scrolling through the rest of my notifications. There was the occasional comment about my weight, which I’d come to expect long ago, mixed in with the other fan comments of the night. It still gave me pause to see the hate. I wasn’t exactly the biggest woman to ever grace a wrestling ring, but I certainly was no Alexa Bliss. At 5’4” and 170 pounds, I was full figured but toned with some jiggle in my step. Personally I found my pear shaped curves attractive but not everyone, nor even the majority, would agree with my views. I couldn’t blame them when compared with what the WWE had promoted through most of the years.

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret asking this, but why do you look like you’re going to cry?”

I nearly jumped out of my seat, startled by Elias’ voice suddenly filling the air. Quickly I pushed down my bubbling self-doubt.

“Nothing important. Just going through Twitter. Reading all the lovely fan criticisms,” I explained simply, “No big.”

He lifted an eyebrow but didn’t push it further as his fingers started tapping to the beat of the song. Silently, I thanked him for not pushing it.

Lightening Crashes by Live flooded the radio speakers and I leaned by head back, then let my eyes close. Resting was more important than reading stupid Twitter comments. Plus, Ed Kowalczyk’s voice always made for a good listen.

The chorus began and once again I was startled, on a much lesser scale. Elias’ voice joined the crooning from the speakers, a few levels lower than Ed’s but just as beautiful.

I couldn’t stop the quirking of my lips. Elias was always interrupted on stage, so I hadn’t ever really heard his voice. It was surprisingly delightful; Low, full bodied with a slight rasp and rugged edges that you would expect of a much older, practiced, soulful singer.

It was to his lovely voice that I was finally lulled to sleep.

…

I was beyond grateful that Elias never said anything negative about my nap in the car ride that night, simply waking me when we arrived at the hotel and branching off his own way once we were in the lobby. I almost expected some snide remarks about being a bad passenger or my snoring being obnoxious, but there was nothing. If anything, he seemed a bit more accepting of me any time we had to speak for training or the match.

It made wrestling with him easier, but it did nothing for the way I was starting to appreciate him. I knew it was stupid to have a growing crush on the man but I also knew it just had to run its course.

A week after our first ride together, I found myself in a similar situation to the last; rather than having no other option, my other remaining option was a less than favorable one.

I chewed on my lip hard as I weighed my choices. There was no way I wanted to force myself on Elias again, but being stuck in a car for two hours with my ex-boyfriend was not on the top of my to-do list either. We hadn’t exactly ended on good terms and I didn’t want to invite an argument between us again just when things were beginning to settle down.

My mind was nearly in pain at being torn between options until a set of fingers snapped in front of my face.

“Huh?”

I looked over just to find Elias a few feet away, donning an amused smirk. He shifted on his feet and crossed his arms over his chest with a half chuckle.

“Are you left alone again, space cadet?” he asked.

A warm flush covered my cheeks at the jab to my attention span as I grudgingly nodded in answer. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, but there was no denying the grin plastered to his lips.

“I guess this is where I should offer you a ride out of the kindness of my heart.”

With that, he turned heel and started walking away, bag rolling behind him. I took a moment to mull over his words before calling out to him.

“Does that mean I can ride with you?!”

“What do you think?” he retorted.

Quickly I grabbed my bags and hurried to catch up to him. He popped the hatch with the key fob as we approached the vehicle and we loaded the luggage silently. I found my water bottle before he shut the hatch and made my way up to the front seat. Already I had the GPS up and Pandora loading while he was buckling up.

“You’re a quick learner,” he spoke suddenly.

“I try. Thanks for letting me tag along again. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it,” I murmured.

Settling back in my seat, I took a swig of the water before comfortably snuggling down against the faux-leather. All I could think about was how good a hot shower was going to feel when we got to the hotel. Tonight had seen a brutal match with Nai Jaxx for a contender spot against Alexa Bliss for the title. While I’d lost, I felt pretty damn good about my performance and pretty damn sore from the hard bumps off the mat and against the ring posts that I’d taken.

The music was abruptly interrupted by my phone ringing and I shot up instantly to answer it, whispering an apology to Elias as I brought it to my ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey. Take it you found a ride?” Zak asked.

Clearing my throat awkwardly, I replied, “Yeah, sorry I forgot to let you know.”

“Nah, s’all good. Later.”

He hung up before I could reply, and I couldn’t stop a little sigh at the curt behavior. What more could I expect though?

The music started back through the speakers once I hit play and I took my place back in my seat.

“So, you did have another option?”

The words weren’t spoken angrily but immediately I bristled, expecting a backlash. With a sigh, I sat back up full height and looked towards the drifter.

He shot me an inquisitive look before focusing back on the road.

“Technically, yes, but it was a last resort. I’d much rather be riding with you than him. We’re barely on speaking terms, much less riding together,” I explained.

“And why is that?”

That caught me by surprise. Did he actually care? My brows furrowed together as I contemplated how to word my response but decided to just be completely honest.

“Zak and I were together for almost a year but six months ago he cheated on me with one of the stage hands. Well, I guess he was cheating the whole time but that was the one I found out about.”

The words hurt but I was glad to find they stung much less than they used to. Six months later and I was finally getting over it.

He didn’t respond at first but finally said, “I understand your reluctance to be in a car with him.”

“Yeah.”

I reached out to turn up the music to cover the awkward silence but stilled when he spoke up again.

“It’s obvious you’re better off without him tying you down. I haven’t been completely in tune to your career, but it’s clear you’re in a much better place in the company as of late. A man like that is only dead weight to someone of your caliber.”

I felt frozen, gears turning in my head, until his hand nudged mine aside and turned the knob clockwise. Bashfully I pulled back and let the butterflies settle in my stomach.

Elias had actually complemented me. That was blowing my mind! I licked my lips nervously and thanked him quietly. When he didn’t respond, I acknowledged the conversation as over and went back to relaxing, mind racing between glee at his words and angst over my blooming crush.

…

By the fifth week teaming, riding together had become a routine on Tuesday nights. A routine I honestly looked forward to. With the stress, drama, and physical exhaustion on the daily, it was nice to have something set in stone. Elias always chose to drive despite my offers, while I co-piloted in the passenger seat with the GPS and music. Most often, if the trip was more than an hour, I found myself dozing off half way through to the sound of him singing. We hardly talked more than the bare necessity, but it was still comfortable.

Tonight felt off though. GPS set and music on, I cracked open my iced coffee and took a drink as I side eyed Elias. He looked paler than normal, save for patches of pink on his cheeks.

“Hey, are you okay?” I finally asked.

I knew he wasn’t one for talking, much less about himself, but I was worried. His breathing sounded heavier than normal, as if he was having trouble breathing.

“I’m fine,” he assured me weakly.

When his head dropped for a moment and he let out a shaky groan, I knew something was wrong.

“No, no you’re not. What’s going on?” I demanded, shifting in my seat to fully face him.

That earned an eyeroll and a disgruntled noise.

“I said-“

“You’re lying. Are you sick?”

Before he could reply, I reached out and pressed the back of my hand to his forehead, eyebrows lifting rapidly in shock. His skin was nearly scalding against my wrist.

“You’re burning up! Have you taken any medicine for your fever?” I urged.

“I took ibuprofen around noon.”

For a moment I just stared at him until I realized he was serious.

“For being so smart, you’re an idiot. Pull off at the next gas station!” I ordered, pulling my purse up into my lap.

I dug around until I found my wallet and let it rest in my lap, determined to not let him win this.

“I will not-“

“Please, Elias,” I sighed.

There was a grumble of disagreement from the large man but he appeared to finally give in to my demands. It wouldn’t do to have him getting sick and neglecting to take care of himself. We pulled off on the next exit at a brightly lit convenience store and he parked near the front door.

“Hurry up,” he grumbled.

“Will do.”

I hastened my steps into the store and started searching for different supplies like a woman on a mission. Tylenol cold and flu, Pepto-Bismol, sprite, saltines, and a few extra bottles of water. I wasn’t sure how deeply his illness would run so I wanted to cover most of the bases. The clerk rang up my items and I paid quickly before retreating back out to the SUV. My feet slowed to stop by his door as my breath caught slightly in my throat, eyes resting easily on my partner.

Elias was rested back in his seat, hand over his eyes as he bit his bottom lip. There was no denying how he felt.

Rapping my knuckles against the glass, I couldn’t stop a little snicker at the look on his face as he jerked upright. He rolled down the window as I gestured to the bag in my hand.

“I got you some cold and flu medicine, as well as pepto in case your stomach gets upset. I also thought maybe Sprite and crackers could help in that case too. There’s also water. If you wanna switch over to the passenger seat, I can take over driving so you can relax.”

He looked slightly perturbed as he reached out for the bag, ever so slowly. I passed it over and lifted an eyebrow in his direction.

“You really got all of this for me?” he mumbled, shuffling through the bag.

“Of course. I know what it’s like to be stuck without anything when you’re sick and it sucks ass. This should hopefully stave off whatever you’ve got until you can actually see the doctor.”

Eyes widening comically, I could only stare at him with an owlish gaze when I felt his fingers rest along my jaw, cupping my face. His thumb rubbed along my skin once, then twice, before he offered a weak smile my way.

“Thank you.”

I kicked my ass into gear and stepped back as he opened the door, climbing out and motioning me in. I took a moment to reign in my emotions as I internally freaked out then took my seat and shut the door when he finally climbed into the passenger side.

“Don’t make me regret letting you drive,” he said blandly, popping open the box of Tylenol.

“I’m actually a pretty good driver. You’d know that if you ever let me,” I teased softly.

Adjusting the seat and mirrors to my liking, I shifted into reverse and started us back on the interstate. He was silent other than the rustling around of the bag as he took the medicine and laid back in his seat. Hopefully it helped.

…

“Hey there, Kylie.”

I looked up in confusion just to find Chad Gable leaned against the wall, head cocked to the side with a warm grin on his features.

“Erm, hi?” I replied, blindsided by the sudden contact.

“I just wanted to say that you’re doing amazing out there. Not just with Elias, I mean. You’re incredibly powerful and you have great form.”

Without even seeing my reflection I knew it had to be amusing, eyes wide and lips parted in shock.

“Uh, thanks. I appreciate it,” I said finally, “It’s nice to have feedback from someone who’s not just humoring me.”

He chuckled and lifted off the wall, offering his arm out with a nod.

“Can I walk you to your car?”

I hesitated before tentatively accepting his offer, resting my hand inside the crook of his elbow.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what’s up with this?” I questioned finally.

As I looked up at him, I found his cheeks pink while a shaky laugh escaped his lips.

“I suppose it does look strange. To be honest, the main reason I wanted to talk to you was to find out if you and Elias were a thing, or if you were a thing with… well, anyone.”

Suddenly my feet felt cemented to the ground. He stopped beside with, a look of concern painted on his face until the laughter building in my chest finally came out.

“Oh goodness no! Why would you even think that?!”

Face blooming bright red, the former Olympian coughed in obvious nervousness before offering an awkward smile.

“Well, it’s just… sometimes teaming with someone can lead to more, and I’ve seen the way he protects you lately…”

“He protects me because I’m his teammate. It’s in his best interest to keep me safe,” I replied, shaking my head at him, “I can’t believe you thought Elias would demean himself to dating someone like me. But, why are you so interested in if we’re dating?”

A large hand came up to rub the back of his neck as he hung his head. Brows furrowing, I studied him until he spoke again.

“Well, as I mentioned before. You’re an amazing athlete, and you’re incredibly beautiful, so I was hoping maybe-“

“What are you even doing back here? I’ve been waiting for you at the car.”

At the sound of Elias’ voice, my head snapped in his direction, finding a less-than-thrilled looking drifter glaring our way.

“Oh! Sorry, Chad and I were just talking. I’ll be there in a sec,” I turned from my partner back to Chad with a reassuring smile, “What were you saying?”

He let out a gruff cough and shrugged his shoulders, a melancholic smile replacing the previous bright one.

“Nothing, it’s not that important. I’ll find you another time and tell you,” he said, “Have a safe trip.”

With a pat to my arm, he sent one look back at Elias and took off.

“You too!” I managed to holler as he turned the corner.

Scowling to myself in thought, I made my way toward Elias with thoughts buzzing loudly in my head.

“What was that about?” he asked.

“Mm, I think… maybe I’m wrong, but I think he might have been trying to ask me on a date? Maybe? I’m probably wrong though.”

Why would an Olympic athlete want to go on a date with the likes of me? There were so many better looking, more athletic women in the company. I stewed in my thoughts, trying to sort them all out as we loaded up the SUV and got situated for the ride.

I had just tapped in the location on the GPS when Elias gave a sudden grunt. My eyes darted up and found the sour expression still on his face.

“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry I was late. Thank you for not leaving without me!” I murmured.

“Why would I leave without you?” he retorted sharply.

I went to answer but he cut me off.

“Are you seriously considering going on a date with him?” he asked suddenly.

“I- Uh, wh- he didn’t actually ask me, so I’m not even sure… I don’t think he’s actually interested in that. He was just asking if you and I were an item, which don’t worry, I cleared that up immediately, and then he was complementing my athleticism and I think he called me pretty?”

I trailed off as I noticed his knuckles growing white on the steering wheel and his forearms flexing. I was tempted to ask what was bothering him but I knew I probably wouldn’t get an answer anyway.

“Look who’s an idiot now,” he commented bluntly.

A flash of pain crossed my emotions at his brutal words and I quickly leaned away, unable to do much more than glare at him in disbelief.

“What the fuck is that about? I only called you an idiot once, because you were sick and not treating it! You have no reason-“

“He’s obviously interested in you, Kylie! A man doesn’t ask if you’re single and complement your appearance in the same conversation unless he’s interested, and you just played right into his hand. If I hadn’t come along when I did, he would have no doubt snared you into going out with him,” he growled.

“So?” I snapped back, “What if I did go on a date with him? Who gives a flying fuck? I’m single, and it’s been a while since I’ve gone on a date. It might actually be a nice change of pace. He seems like a nice guy.”

My eyes searched him in hopes of trying to decipher where this attitude was coming from but all I could see was rage and anger; his arms tense and his jaw ticking as he let out a snort.

In the weeks of working with Elias, he’d made it clear that I was an inconvenient partner at best and any hope of having a chance with him had sailed. It would do me good to get out for a while, get back on the dating scene.

“This conversation is obviously over, so let’s just drop it,” I muttered stiffly, turning on the radio.

“Fine,” was all I got back.

I shook my head in frustration but simply leaned my chair back and shut my eyes. Why were men so complicated?

…

2:00 AM. That’s what the hotel clock read when I was rudely woken by pounding on the door.

“I swear to god,” I muttered to myself, then yelled out, “Hold your damn horses!”

My feet ached and buzzed from nearly nearly losing circulation due to being in one position too long but I managed not to fall in my trek across the room. The knocking started again right as I got to the door and I yanked it open with all the force I could muster, glaring into the blinding light at the dark shadow that towered over me.

“Can I come in? I need to talk to you.”

It took a moment but I finally registered the voice at the same time as my eyes adjusted to the light.

“Elias, what the fuck are you doing here? It’s two in the morning!”

“I know, just, let me in,” he urged.

I wanted to punch him, knock him down and kick the hell out of him, but I settled for tossing him a dirty look as I left the door. It clicked shut behind me as I headed back to the big, fluffy bed. Before I could even get both knees up onto the mattress, an arm caught me around the waist and I was hauled back onto my feet.

I wasn’t even able to voice my objection to his treatment because his mouth covered mine too quickly. As my back slammed into the wall, my brain finally caught up to what was going on. A wicked moan escaped my lips as they parted for his tongue. My palms instinctively came up and relaxed along his jaw, shivers rolling through my body at the soft hairs of his beard tickling my skin.

His hands squeezed tightly against my sides and the pressure jolted me out of my sudden lustful state. Pulling back sharply, I gasped out his name between ragged breaths. My hands fell from his face back to rest limply by my side.

“What the hell are you doing?” I hissed.

A flash of pain sparked through my forehead as he slammed his against mine, and a sudden tightness took hold of my chest at the passion in his hazel-brown eyes.

“I’m done being an idiot. I’ve been trying to ignore these feelings for you, but if someone like Chad is threatening to encroach on my territory…”

“Your territory?” I bit out, “A little late on that aren’t you?”

“I know! I’ve been acting like a child. I’m trying to fix that! Look, I know I haven’t been the best teammate. I’m used to being alone, hence the moniker “the drifter”. I’m not used to actually getting along with someone I team with, much less falling for them. You just clawed your way in and made a home in my heart. Between these beautiful eyes and your incredible sweetness, I stood no chance. Hell, I’ve been lying to myself until I heard that little cretin wanted to take you for himself. I couldn’t let that happen without telling you how I felt first.”

I didn’t dare fill in the silence he left, wanting him to speak his mind fully before I cut in. His fingers flexed against my sides again and I barely stopped a moan from escaping at the strength behind his grip.

“I like you, Kylie, as more than a partner or a friend. I don’t understand exactly how deep my feelings for you run, but I know they’re strong. At one point I thought you possibly felt something for me as well. I need to know now… do you?”

Letting my teeth sink into my lower lip gently, I hesitated in my answer. I wanted him to sweat it a bit. For all the heart ache he’d been putting me through, he could stand some suspense. Part of me was also still worried this could be a joke, or a dream.

When he started to draw back, I jumped into action, hands finding his beard again and softly pulling him back in. The breathy moan he gave had my body aching in joy.

“Of course I like you, you idiot,” I murmured, pressing my nose against his.

“You know, we’ve really got to come up with a better word than idiot,” he said with a slight chuckle.

“Please just shut up and kiss me.”

My eyes closed blissfully as he finally listened to me for once, kissing me so hard that my toes curled into the carpet below us. Despite the urgency between my thighs demanding more, I almost felt a sense of relief when he slid back and let the moment slow down.

“I guess I should let you get back to sleep,” he said softly.

“There’s room enough for two?” I offered.

A large, overwhelming smile appeared on his lips as he cupped my face, pulling me back in for a chaste kiss.

“You’re too sweet to not take my time on, darlin’. If I stayed tonight, I’d want nothing more than to hold you.”

Eyes fluttering under the power of his gaze, I nodded once in response.

Silently he backed away and toed off his shoes, pushing them under the chair against the wall and setting his flowy button up over the top. I climbed into my side of the bed as he copied my motions on the other side and felt the nerves come back to life as I slid close to him. Thankfully he took control, dragging me into his side until I could rest my head on his chest.

I felt tiny compared to him and couldn’t resist relishing it, hardly often finding that trait in any of my partners. When his hand began to play with my hair, it only added to the serenity settling deep in my chest. Exhaustion and the feeling of contentment made for a potent mixture that had my eyes shutting against my will.

“If I see him making another move, I’m knocking his lights out. Goes for any other wise ass out there,” he commented.

An embarrassing snort escaped, and I murmured a half-asleep mumbled agreement before letting slumber pull me under.


End file.
